


Hidden

by infinite_regress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Running and Hiding, Timey-Whimey sort of, loops, whouffaldi, whouffaldi family, wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They run, they hide, he wonders what would happen if he kissed her. At some point, he will have to stop wondering and actually find out. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

They were in ancient Rome.

'You just had to, didn't you!' Clara yelled.

'I didn't know!'

A spear soared over their heads and they ducked into a tiny alcove. Angry voices outside their hiding place, for a moment worryingly close, receded into the distance. It was tight, but with luck, they'd be safe hidden here for a minute or two. Then they could slip back to the TARDIS.

She was breathing fast, probably from the running.

So was he, from the running, probably.

She was so close her hair tickled his chin, and her scent filled his senses.

He wondered, _what would happen if I kissed her?_

 

***

 

The blast of an energy weapon crackled over head as they hurtled along the corridor, the thrum of a space craft at light-speed pulsing under foot. They turned a corner, found a door, and he pulled her into a hiding place. An inter-galactic broom cupboard, stuffed with space-age vacuums, cleaning fluid and spare loo rolls, as it turned out.

'Did you _have_ to say that to the ambassador?' she hissed.

'How was I supposed to know he’d be so easily offended?'

They were tucked in tight, but a few minutes and they could slip back to the TARDIS. Only, she was so close, a breath more and her chest would be touching his. She pressed closer, her hand on his waist just above his hip, for comfort, perhaps, after being shot at.

She was breathing fast, probably from the running.

So was he, from the running, probably.

She looked up at him. It might have been invitation to hold her, and he wondered how it would feel to fold her in his arms, crush her close to his chest, kiss her long and deep.

 

***

 

Viva la revolution! It was almost dusk and they were in the Palace of Versailles. They had spent the day avoiding Madame Guillotine, and were understandably keen to keep right on avoiding her. As the crack of a musket whizzed past their heads Clara hitched up her full length skirt, the better to run, and grabbed him by the hand.

'Quick, in here.' She pulled him though an ornate gilded door, into a room that wasn't poky and cramped for once, but a sumptuous chamber with deep carpets and a huge bed, and mirrors, mirrors everywhere.  

She perched on the side of the bed, and looked in his direction.

He said, 'I think we'll be safe if we hide in here a while then go back...' He noticed her chest heaving in the V of the neckline. Her face was flushed, probably from the hectic day they’d had. He felt his own breath catch, and heat flash to his face. From the hectic day. Probably.

He was the Doctor, he reminded himself, it was his job to fight monsters, not _notice_.

He looked away.

But in this room of mirrors there were 101 Clara’s, hair loose on her shoulders, eyes sparkling, perfect skin disappearing into the V of that dress. He wondered, what would it be like, to stride across the room right now, cup her face, crush her lips, push her beneath him onto that bed?

Would she smile and ask, ‘What took you so long?’

 

***

 

It felt like they had been running forever over the blue grass, under a purple sky, with rocks shining like diamonds and the colours of the river like a living rainbow cutting through the open countryside. It was warm, and soon the sun would slip below the horizon and two moons would rise.

'Let's take a breath,' she gasped, and they found a sheltered spot at the mouth of a tiny cave, sank into the mossy floor. As they watched the darkening sky and waited for the sunset, she took his hand, laced her fingers through his, and leant against his shoulder.

He wondered, what would she say if I told her I love her, ask her to give me everything, not just Wednesdays?   


 

***

 

He was a hunter. They had been here, the kitchen was full of clues; cornflakes, crumbs, coffee, and a muddle of laundry waiting for the wash; socks, big, small and smaller.

He paced to the sitting room, and passed a pile of school books with a sonic screwdriver and a small plastic spaceship balanced on top. More clues. He picked up the spaceship.

He padded through the blue doors, across the console room and past the bookshelf. Jane Eyre, Advanced Temporal Mechanics, and Time Lord Fairy Tales, sent him deeper into the heart of TARDIS.

He prowled the corridors, tracking this trail or that. It was as if the TARDIS _wanted_ him to find them, corridors subtly shifted, and when he paused by a wall, a door appeared that wasn't there before.

He listened. Two voices behind the door, 'Hush!' then silence.

He opened the door.

He said, 'You can't hide from me! I counted much higher than ten, and I found you easily!' He looked around the poky room, full of boxes and old clothes. 'What were you _doing_ hiding _here_?'

His father crouched down to his height. 'Leo, do you really want to know?'

The little boy nodded solemnly.

'I was kissing mummy,' his father said, and ruffled his hair.

Leo flung both his hands to his eyes and squealed, 'Ewww!' Then turned and trundled off along the corridor, swooping his space ship through the air as he went.

 

***

 

…they were in ancient Rome, a spear soared over their heads and they ducked into a tiny alcove. It was tight, but with luck, they could hide here a minute or two, then slip back to the TARDIS. She was so close her hair tickled his chin, and her scent filled his senses. He wondered…

The thing with wondering is this: your mind wanders a merry dance, then you find yourself back _exactly where you were_.

Hidden.

He waited, and wondered some more.

Then he took a deep breath, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

He waited, to find out what would happen.

She flushed and whispered, ‘It’s about time. You don’t know how often I’ve wondered, while we’re hiding, why you never kiss me.’

‘No more hiding then,’ he said.

‘No more hiding, Doctor. Now, kiss me again.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out another thing. Comments on whether the 'loop' of the story worked would help me a lot.


End file.
